Integrated circuits may include topographical features such as trenches, holes or gaps between structures, which may be filled with material so that a top surface of the fill material is not planar. It may be desirable to planarize the top surface of the fill material. Planarization methods such as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) or etchback may not provide a desired extent of planarization.